Janis Hendler
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Writer; Producer | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Knight Rider Super Force | first = }} Janis Hender is a television script consultant, teleplay writer and supervising producer. She is best known for her work on the 1980s live-action sci-fi/adventure series Knight Rider, and as a developer on the 1990s futuristic action series Super Force. As a writer Knight Rider * Knight Rider: K.I.T.T. the Cat * Knight Rider: Ring of Fire * Knight Rider: Knightmares * Knight Rider: A Knight in Shining Armor * Knight Rider: Speed Demons * Knight Rider: Goliath Returns (Part 1) * Knight Rider: Goliath Returns (Part 2) * Knight Rider: Dead of Knight Films * Super Force (1990) As a developer Super Force * Super Force: Breakfast of Champions * Super Force: Cone Under the Way (Part 2) * Super Force: Tales of Future Past * Super Force: Yo! Super Force * Super Force: Carcinoma Angels * Super Force: There's a Light * Super Force: At the End of the Tunnel (Part 1) * Super Force: At the End of the Tunnel (Part 2) * Super Force: Love Slaves from Outer Space * Super Force: Light Around the Body * Super Force: Instant Karma * Super Force: Hank's Back (Part 1) * Super Force: Hank's Back (Part 2) * Super Force: Ghost in the Machine * Super Force: Made for Each Other (Part 1) * Super Force: Made for Each Other (Part 2) * Super Force: Illegal Aliens * Super Force: The Viral Staircase (Part 1) * Super Force: The Viral Staircase (Part 2) * Super Force: The Big Spin * Super Force: The Luddite Crusade * Super Force: King of the Trees * Super Force: A Rainbow at Midnight * Super Force: Monkey's Breath * Super Force: The End of Everything (Part 1) * Super Force: The End of Everything (Part 2) * Super Force: Long Journey Home * Super Force: A Hundred Years a Second As a producer Super Force * Super Force: Breakfast of Champions * Super Force: Carcinoma of Champions As a script consultant Knight Rider * Knight Rider: Goliath (Part 1) * Knight Rider: Brother's Keeper * Knight Rider: Blind Spot * Knight Rider: K.I.T.T. the Cat * Knight Rider: Custom K.I.T.T. * Knight Rider: Soul Survivor * Knight Rider: Knightmares * Knight Rider: Silent Knight * Knight Rider: A Knight in Shining Armor * Knight Rider: Diamonds Aren't a Girl's Best Friend * Knight Rider: White-Line Warriors * Knight Rider: Race for Life * Knight Rider: Speed Demons * Knight Rider: Goliath Returns (Part 1) * Knight Rider: Goliaht Returns (Part 2) * Knight Rider: A Good Knight's Work * Knight Rider: Mouth of the Snake (Part 1) * Knight Rider: Let It Be Me * Knight Rider: Big Iron Notes & Trivia Other works External Links References Category:Writers Category:Supervising producers